The Firelord and the Councilmen
by TheDumbWriter
Summary: After Zuko steps down as Firelord, his daughter takes the throne. Shortly after her coronation, she meets a councilman named Zukarena. He leads a influential Council that represents the people. He has great ideas; however, Ursa and Zukarena cannot agree to certain things causing huge ripples. Original FanFic Ursa's name may be non canon.
1. Chapter 1: New Firelord New World

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Korra series or Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the comics**_

**Author's Note: This is my first story in like a long time. I plan for this to be a big project if people happen to like it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I hope you would review and give constructive criticism as I don't believe I caught all my mistakes, and I would like people's opinion on the story.**

* * *

_Book 1: Ideas_

_Chapter 1: New Firelord New World_

Sixty years after the Avatar defeated Firelord Ozai, an era of peace followed. Although the wars weren't a big concern for the world to worry about, there were a handful of dilemmas that arose. Criminal Triads would cause chaos in major cities such as Republic City and Ba Sing Se. New technologies create a new field of combat. And what made a huge mark in the Avatar world, ideas. The political field will be one of the main driving forces of the latter. In one of the four nations, someone was about to shake up the world in ways never thought possible in this time of peace.

At the Fire Nation Capital, a huge crowd has gathered at the Coronation Temple. The front of the crowd closest to the temple was filled up with flashes of light from journalists all over the world. Behind them stood a crowd who all appeared to be wearing the color red. Those unable to find a spot to get a view just poured out over neighboring buildings. At the top of the temple steps were fire sages waiting.

Inside the Coronation Temple, people calmly prepare for the event. A few servants were making last adjustments to the new Firelord's uniform. Imperial guards stand in every room exit. The princess is having a talk with the current Firelord about the future.

"Father, now that I'm the new Firelord, what are you going to do?" Ursa asked.

"I plan to travel the world and help solve problems." Zuko replied.

"As Firelord, do you think I'm going to mess things up?" Ursa said.

"You are named for your grandmother. She was someone that felt really close to me. I named you knowing you would take the throne as Firelord. It is your destiny to lead the Fire Nation to a greater future than mine. I know you will." Zuko explains. "I feel as I am too old to keep us moving; you are young and ready for whatever the four nations throw at your face."

"I won't let you down Father." Ursa replied.

"Now let's make history. That speech cannot give itself." Zuko said with dignity.

Side by side, the two walk towards the light. Ursa felt a pain in her stomach. She saw her father was very confident about going through that exit. Time had slowed down for her. Two servants just before the exit stop Ursa.

"Ok, we wait until the Firelord introduces you, just like we rehearsed." A servant said. Ursa looks at her father as he walks out onto the fine stone ground.

Zuko gazed at the entire crowd. The crowd lets out a large cheer after Zuko appeared to everyone. He paused for a few seconds. Zuko walks up to the microphone in front of him.

"Good afternoon citizens of the Fire Nation. I've waited years for this moment. Sixty years earlier, I- then a teenage boy, stood in this exact spot, and on that spot, I declared the Hundred Year War over. The road was not easy. I experienced a crisis in Yu Dao, a town located in what will become the United Republic of Nations. From that one town, the oldest Fire Nation colonies followed their example; later they all united as the United Republic of Nations. We, the Fire Nation have accomplished a lot of things- together." Zuko finishes his recap of the last sixty years and talks about the future. Ursa watches Zuko give his speech and feels the power of the message.

"However, that was the past. I never expected the world to be like this. This new technology, ideas, the way we live. It is definitely a new period of history. My thoughts are filled with confidence that we can push for something great; however, I won't be the one to shape the next years of the Fire Nation. I feel I've served my purpose as Firelord. I will travel the world and do what I do best, help people. As for the Fire Nation, my daughter Princess Ursa will lead us all."

The servants who stopped Ursa give her the signal to go out the exit. The crowd cheers for her. The camera flashes are seen as she appeared. She stood next to her father. Zuko goes on his knees. A fire sage behind the two carefully removed the golden headpiece from Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko steps down as Fire Lord!" The fire sage yells out. Zuko stands on his feet and stands next to another fire sage behind him. "His daughter Princess Ursa takes her father's place."

The fire sage places the headpiece in Ursa's topknot. "All hail Firelord Ursa!"

The crowd cheers as they hear this line. The cameras flashed wanting to snap the moment. The whole thing caught on the radio. The whole world really did listen.

* * *

In the evening at the Royal Palace, the royal family had a dinner after the coronation ceremony. This dinner would be the last time Zuko spends time with his entire family before his departure to become a peacekeeper. Everything seemed right, until they realized Ursa's son Iroh was not present. Luckily, they were jinxed when he appeared. He was wearing a red tangzhuang. At first, he felt like he missed out on a lot.

"Mother, sorry I am late and could not see your coronation." Iroh greets as he appears in the dining room. "I had some military tasks to complete in the United Forces before I could come here, then I had to ask for a leave."

"I completely forgive you Prince Iroh," Ursa replied. "The armed forces can really be a demanding job, both physically and mentally."

"And mother, I believe we got company." Iroh said. He realized didn't miss much. He was about to witness a whole conversation. "This guy wanted to get in. I saw no evil intentions in his eyes so I escorted him inside the palace myself."

"What? I don't think we scheduled any visits today" Zuko commented. He looks at dis daughter "This will be your first decision as Firelord. Will you let the man in or will you tell him to schedule a meeting?"

"Alright Prince Iroh, this better be important. I would like to hear what he has to say," The new Firelord said. Iroh brings the man into the dining room. Next, Iroh sits down at the one empty seat in between Zuko and Ursa's husband Niatsui. The man steps into the dining room. He was a tall man who had dark hair that extended down to his shoulders. He wore a red robe with gold lines going alone the edges. The outfit had red spiked shoulders with black outling, and he wore black formal boots. His clothing showed he is indeed an important person.

"The Royal Family, it is an honor to be in your presence." The man said. He walks over to where Ursa was sitting."Ursa, my name is Zukarena."

"Zukarena?" Ursa questioned. "Is that some kind of warship class?"

"Ursa, remember to be polite." Zuko whispered knowing Zukarena got offended on that comment.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Zukarena declared with a lowered voice. "Anyways, have you ever learned of me? I will not be offended if you say 'no'" Ursa puts her hand on her forehead as she thinks through the important people her father and husband taught her. Sure enough, Ursa never heard of Zukarena.

"Uh, no, I have not hea-"Ursa gets cut off after Zukarena says no.

"Well, I'll let you know" Zukarena interrupted. The Royal Family now has all ears on him "I am the head of a council. We are based on a street at Downtown North Chung-Ling (Fire Fountain). Someone forty years ago came up with an amazing idea. This man went around the city, and asked people about their opinion of political issues and decisions. He managed to collect lots of information. He decided to take it a step further and messaged Firelord Zuko through Hawk about what the people were thinking. The Firelord was curious to read the information sent to him. The man later decided to get some help with collecting opinions. He carefully handpicked tens of men from around the Fire Nation. Men that represented the people"

"I cannot believe I did not know this." Ursa said. She wonders why she was never informed of this living resource, while still puzzled. "I believe you'll be a useful resource for me in my many years."

"You can consult anyone who is of the People's Council, not just me." Zukarena responded with a grin. Zukarena looks at his yellow circular badge with characters on it meaning, 'Wise one.' "I am simply the guy who keeps everyone together, every member gets a badge and a uniform like mine. I designed it myself!" Zukarena smiles saying the last part.

"So, what ideas do you have for my wife?" Niatsui asked. Zuko quickly gets a curious thought.

"I got some preexisting political opinions in the Council's files; furthermore, my mail will be piled up with the new Firelord and there will be new suggestions coming in." The councilman answers.

"That seems like good stuff." Niatsui replies calmly. As some time goes by, Zukarena realizes that it is getting late.

"I must be headed back to North Chung-Ling." Zukarena comments. We walks towards the exit. There, two Imperial Firebenders were ready to escort him out.

"It was an honor to have you stop by." Ursa commented. Zukarena leaves the dining room as quickly as he entered. The family continues their dinner questioning each other about Zukarena.

* * *

**That concludes Chapter One. I hope you liked it. I hope that you would review the chapter. The next one will be up soon. We'll learn more about Zukarena and the Council in the next Chapter. I got some characters that will be introduced soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2: The People's Council

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is finally here. It was well worth my time. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Book 1: Ideas_

_Chapter 2: The People's Council_

The sun shines brightly at the harbor of the Capitol City. Zuko puts his two red bags on the concrete. He looks inside one of them, making sure everything he'll need is inside that bag. He had everything inside. He goes to check the other red bag. He confirms everything is in order. He takes out something.

"You'll miss her won't you Firelord." An accompanying servant said.

"Yeah, I will miss her a lot." Zuko replied. He shows the servant the photo of his family. It shows Zuko on the top left. He was in his prime. His wife was on the right of the photo. In between them was a young fifteen year old girl.

Zuko walks towards the small transport vessel. He steps onto the metal steps in between the dock and the ship. The few people coming with him follow. Once Zuko and his servants and bodyguards step onto the boat, he looks at the Capitol City, for this may be the last time he'll be in the Capitol.

"I'll be back someday," Zuko stated. By now, the boat has pulled out of the harbor, and quickly picked up speed, as it headed east to the Earth Kingdom shores.

* * *

In North Chung-Ling, a car parks beside a white marble building. The building although small was very beautiful. It stood out from the surrounding business buildings. This was the meeting place of the People's Council.

"It was time I returned to where I belong," Zukarena blurted. He steps out of his car. He follows a concrete path before climbing stairs. Zukarena opens the door outwards to get inside. He strolls down several hallways before reaching brown double doors. "I hear the voices. I am not late."

With both hands, Zukarena pushes his way through the double doors. He was greeted with the sight of an auditorium. Councilmen wearing clothing just like Zukarena's sat on chairs with a table in front of them. They all sat in a semicircle pattern.

Zukarena sauntered down the sloping floor. When he finally reached the bottom, he sat on a beautiful desk. People start greeting him after seeing he has arrived. Some ask him questions. Some councilmen simply small talked him.

Zukarena glances at the clock at the auditorium exit. He notices he's going to start the meeting a few minutes late. Zukarena takes a sip of water from the glass on his desk.

"Men!" Zukarena projected. "Shall we get started?" The councilmen swiftly rushed to their seats. "Before we go into our reports, I'd like to tell you that I have informed the new Firelord about us."

"That's great!" A councilman yelled.

"You're the man!" Another one shouts.

"Let's give it to Zukarena!" Yet another shout.

Zukarena lets out a chuckle, "Ok, we all know how brilliant I am. Anyway, the Firelord was beautiful for a forty year old woman. She never knew about the Council's existence. I will make sure we can help the Nation however we can. Now those that represent the Mito province, give your report."

A councilman at the back stood up. "The people enjoyed the coronation. They loved everything. Their opinion on the Firelord is a mystery still as we only had Ursa for one full day; therefore, we cannot say too much about her until later." Zukarena praises him for his report. A second later, another councilman stands.

"I'll say same thing as Mushu, and the people wished they didn't have so much crime." The other councilman shouts.

"Crime, there's not much we can suggest unfortunately," Zukarena pointed out. "We should place our faith in their police to stop them. Maybe an iron fist on crime?" Both councilmen nod before sitting down. Other councilmen present similar reports on the provinces they represent. Some councilmen had fallen asleep during the reports. Once everyone finished their reports, Zukarena transited to the debating stage- often the most exciting part of the meetings.

Zukarena stands up from his desk. He paces to the center of the semicircle. All the sleeping councilmen wake up from their nap, at the same time. Zukarena prepares his papers for what he has to say.

"This is a burning question. Although we have only had Firelord Ursa for one day, what is your opinion of her and what acts do you predict her to perform?" Zukarena questioned? "As usual, we will quietly think about it for two minutes. Understand? Good, quiet time is now."

The room turns into a dead silence. Ideas are floating all over the room as time goes by. Zukarena observes the clock. At the same time, he was attempting to predict what the councilmen might say. Before they knew it, their two minutes were up.

"Good, good!" Zukarena commented. "If you got something to say, you will ring the call bell on your table. You get as much time as you need to speak; however, I will terminate your statement if you begin talking fluff. Do you understand?"

After a few seconds go by, a bell rings.

"Yes Yao?" Zukarena calls. Yao stands up.

"The Firelord always had that-"Yao froze looking for a word to say.

"Aggressive and headstrong?" Mushu adds.

"Thank you Mushu," Yao said. "I heard she is a doer rather than a thinker. She in her childhood once burned down an entire pile of leaves in a game of hide and explode to find The Avatar's Son. As a result, he got burned pretty badly. We still have airbenders on this earth only because his mother was a healer. Nevertheless, I predict she will make some big mistakes that could have been easily avoided." Yao sits back down. Another call bell rings.

"Go on Lang." Zukarena assured. Lang gets off his chair.

"I agree with you Yao. I predict in one month that she will do something wrong an-"Lang spoke before a ring from Councilman Him was sounded.

"One, Ursa was a child." Him pointed out as he stood up. "Two, do you have any proof this happened?"

"Well Him, she admitted it herself ten years ago." Lang informed. "You should really get on the news." The room began to heat up.

"Lang, you didn't argue against my first point." Him shot back. "Ursa was learning how to handle the art of firebe-"A bell goes off from yet another councilman as he stands up.

"Councilman him, Ursa's later years prove she has that act without thought" Chiwit argues. "I think she's a wonderful lady; on the other hand, the Capitol lost a burning building because she saved a life instead of the building!"

"What a retarded point!" Him yells. "A building was lost trying to save some guys life? Who cares? The person's life is spared and he is still on this world today. And you just went wishy washy on me!"

"Enough!" Zukarena yelled as be banged on the desk. The entire room turned silent as the men that were standing sat back down. Zukarena took a second to breathe. "While you guys were having your fun, I came up with a conclusion."

The councilmen sat tight. The councilmen obviously had thoughts going on inside of them. One just had to look at them.

Zukarena concludes, "Ursa is probably an act before you think person. When I personally saw her at the coronation, she looked nervous. She was well aware of this trait. She even accepted support from the People's Council with no thought. Personally, I think she'll do fine…maybe."

"I think maybe that you are right Zukarena. I think this trait of hers will have lots of effects." Yao commented.

"Is there anyone that argues my conclusion?" Zukarena asked. A silence broke out again. Zukarena stood on his spot for a bit. "Wow, the first time nobody challenged my statement!"

"Sorry I called you retarded Chiwit," Him regretted.

"I accept." Chiwit said.

Zukarena notices the time on the clock.

"Meeting dismissed, next meeting is next month; tea is being sold on your way out so please consider buying a relaxing cup." Zukarena announced. _I got a lot of work to do at my apartment. I might as well grab some tea on the way out.__  
_

* * *

**That is the end of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be out soon, hopefully by next week (As of 5/20/14) or the end of this week. Remember to leave me feedback and catch my errors!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Striker

**Chapter 3 is here! Just as I promised! Expect some real plot progression and a- wait I don't wanna spoil it! I'm just wasting words, here's the chapter. Don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

_Book 1: Ideas_

_Chapter 3: The Striker_

A month has gone by since the Coronation. Things are going well in the Fire Nation. In the city of North Chung-Ling, a motorcade of armored Satomobiles drives through downtown. One of the armored Satomobiles had intricate designs. Other cars and pedestrians move out of the way upon sighting them.

"My goodness, I'll never get tired of the Firelord's methods of transportation." Someone commented.

The motorcade stops in front of the white marble building. Some men climb out of each Satomobile. In the intricately designed Satomobile, Firelord Ursa climbs out looking towards Zukarena waiting for her at the building's steps.

"My word, she knows how to travel in style." Zukarena mumbled. Firelord Ursa proceeds to walk up the steps of the building with her guards.

"Well Zukarena it is nice to see each other again." Ursa greeted.

"Welcome to the Council's Meeting Place…and home!" Zukarena exclaimed.

"You live here?" Ursa asked.

"Why yes, I live in that tower area along with other Councilmen." Zukarena points at two pagoda styled towers. He walks past Ursa and signals her. "Are you coming? I'm going to give you a tour of the city."

Ursa follows his lead. They walk past a few city blocks- talking about their careers. They stopped when they reached a Space Needle like structure. Zukarena and Ursa stopped walking.

"Ursa, this is the Star Tower. This is the geographic center of the city," Zukarena states. Ursa states in awe at the height of seeing the steel marvel.

Zukarena walks toward the entrance of the Star Tower. "Come inside, we can have lunch at the top floor, you just have to climb a rather large flight of stairs."

"Seriously?" Ursa retorted. "I am not climbing that!" Her eyes move from Zukarena and stares at the tower.

"Ursa, the food here is the best in the city." Zukarena marveled. "Plus, they are making an elevator to make things faster."

"My lifelong friend Tenzin did fly us up there once." Ursa explained. "The food was like spirits adding all your goodness in it. Maybe we should fly too."

Zukarena began to get a pain in his stomach. "But y-you are not an airbender!" Ursa brushed off that comment and bent her knees.

"Hold on tight, you wanted to discuss our politics here, so we are getting up there." Ursa excitedly said. Zukarena shivering arms tightly gripped Ursa's body.

"Wait, I am beginning to have second tho-"Zukarena panicked. In little time, Ursa's feet ignited and the two were off the ground very fast with fire beneath Ursa's feet propelling them up. Zukarena tightly shuts his eyes. Ursa underwent a rushing feeling through the ascent. They reached the top of the Star Tower in little time. Ursa's feet made a hard landing.

"That was so much fun!" Ursa exclaimed. "What do you think Zukarena?"

"Is…it over yet?" Zukarena shivered. His eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes big baby." Ursa commanded.

Zukarena sees he is at the top of the tallest building in the city. "I wished I learned that move." He comments. "Ok, how do you expect to get in?"

Ursa walked toward a square outline on the roof. The two believe speculate it's a hatch to the roof.

"I suspect maintenance workers need to come up here to work on the roof and the antenna." Ursa stated.

"There's no handle, plus I do not think we should be here" Zukarena added. Right then, he noticed Ursa about to try something. She lifts her left leg up. With augmented firebending, Ursa rapidly brings her heel directly on the hatch. The kick caused the hatch to fly down a ladder causing a clash upon hitting the floor.

"Firebending gets you anywhere," Ursa brags as she climbs down the ladder. After going through a recording room, they find their way to a door. Zukarena slides open the door. The other side revealed a restaurant.

Although only half full, the waiters were busy. The lunchtime mouths are highly demanding. Zukarena and Ursa find an empty table to sit at. They order meals from a waiter who didn't care they basically snuck in.

"Ursa, how are you enjoying it here so far?" Zukarena asked.

"I haven't gotten the food yet." Ursa replied.

"Whatever; anyway, the Council overall are ok with you so far." Zukarena reported. Zukarena picks up the teapot on the table.

"That's great to hear!" Ursa excited. Zukarena pours tea into Ursa's cup.

"There was a rather hot debate on you, but in the end, they all agreed." Zukarena told. He and Ursa simultaneously drink from their cups. "I hope they didn't make it too hot."

"No, the tea is fine, it tas-"Ursa replies before cutting herself off. Ursa locked her eyes on a poster taped to the wall behind Zukarena. Ursa's eyes got narrow when she sa.

"Ursa, you look upset, did I do something to offend your royalty?" Zukarena wondered.

"Look behind you Zukarena" Ursa told. Zukarena saw an Anti Firelord poster. On the right of the flyer, a large depiction of the Firelord headpiece was being set on fire by a crowd firebenders at the bottom of the picture. A large title was on the top. The characters said 'Down with the Firelord.' On the left of the poster read:

"_It's time we end our suffering with the power hungry soul known as a 'Firelord.' We suffered so much to a Firelord. We lost lives sixty years earlier to a Firelord. Our lives are at the mercy to a Firelord. We also got the numbers. We can free ourselves! WE CAN ESCAPE! WE ARE THE POWER!"_

"Ursa, do not worry," Zukarena advised. "It's just some ridiculous propaganda." The restaurant owner was walking by checking his business. Ursa stormed over to the owner. Zukarena caught up with her.

"What is the meaning of that?" Ursa demanded. "Why are you posting that kind of trash?" The restaurant owner stared at the poster she pointed to. He scratched his head at the sight of the poster.

The owner answers "Your Highness, I did not put that there. I'm just trying to make a living here by having planned the Star Tower; however, I think the guy you _might_ be looking for is holding a picket sign outside my Tower." The owner sighs having survived the encounter with the Firelord. The owner points at a small gathering outside the window.

The food Zukarena and Ursa ordered came to their table. By now, Ursa is about to confront the man striking outside the Tower. Zukarena still hungry got his food in the box and followed Ursa down the spiral staircase.

Ursa is on the railing to get to the bottom as fast as she could. She had her right hand firebending to make her go even faster.

"Ursa wait up!" Zukarena yelled. To catch up, he starts sliding down the railing and firebends to boost himself. In a minute, he was only inches apart. "You or someone is going to get hurt, please think this through!"

"Zukarena, he's planning overthrow what do you expect me to do?" Ursa replied. Zukarena looked behind him and saw two Imperial Firebenders. Zukarena cautions his actions for the rest of the ride down- they all almost collide with people on the stairs.

* * *

"Down with the Firelord! Down with the Firelord." Mushu yelled in his megaphone. He held flyers his right hand. Those interested in his words came up to him and took a flyer. He yells more anti Firelord statements until he saw the Firelord herself. The gatherers ran aside, leaving Mushu to explain himself.

"What is this here?" Ursa angrily asked.

"You cannot silence me!" Mushu exclaimed. Zukarena catches up with Ursa and stands behind her.

"This is treason. You are under arrest."

"You cannot silence me!" Mushu noticed Zukarena behind Ursa. "Head Council Zukarena- am I glad to see you!"

"What is this here Councilman Mushu?" Zukarena asked.

"Come join me, Councilmen stick together!" Mushu stated. Zukarena took a few steps back.

"I'll stay out of this." Zukarena established.

"You know him?" Ursa questioned. Zukarena nods to her confirming he does. She turns her attention back at Mushu.

"Fine Zukarena, be that way!" Mushu retorted. Ursa storms right onto Mushu. She knocks the megaphone off his hands.

"Guards, arrest him!" Ursa ordered. The two guards behind Ursa intimidatingly walked to Mushu. Mushu turns his back at them. The two Royal Guards were at arm's length from him. They proceed to grab his shoulder to effectively apprehend him.

The guards then headed to Ursa to hear further orders. Before they could, Mushu simultaneously elbows them. As the guards fell on their knees, three guards prepared to face him before he could run.

The guards surrounded him feet from him. They got in a fighting stance. One of the guards punches a blast of fire at Mushu. He jumps out of the way. When he landed, he leads with his right and slides under another guard's leg. The guard tries to shoot fire at him, but he missed. Mushu got up on his two feet.

"I'm ready for you Firelord," Mushu taunted. He runs to the guard he slid under. He left punches him in the stomach, and with his right fist, he throws a hook at his cheekbone, effectively neutralizing him.

Mushu sprints to the wall of the Star Tower. The two remaining Imperial Firebenders lead with their left foot and made two continuous fire blasts with their right. Mushu runs left to try to avoid the flames. He sprints as fast as he could. He detours around the guards. The guards stop their continuous blast and shot fireballs at Mushu. Mushu ran directly at one of the guards. The guards attempt to knock him down with more punches of fire. In just a few seconds, Mushu jumped with his left foot forced out his right. He pounded a guard in the chest. He fell to the ground before he knew what happened.

"You expect these men dressed in outdated armor to stop me?" Mushu taunted. Mushu moves away from the one remaining guard. He had to stop Mushu somehow.

"You are a sad worm," Ursa insulted.

"You should order him to stop." Zukarena suggested.

The last Imperial Firebender got into a fighting stance. Mushu induced a fighting stance as well. They were several feet apart. The guard moves his right hand to create a firewhip. He lashes it at Mushu. He quickly steps right to dodge it. The guard repeatedly lashes the firewhip. He swiftly steps out of the way of all of the lashes.

Mushu is panting heavily. He could barely dodge another lash. The guard prepares to swing his firewhip. He rapidly swings the whip. Mushu was surprised to see this one. He was hit on his left side. He shrieks in pain. He was lying on his left side.

"Ursa, he's already neutralized stop this!" Zukarena ordered.

"He's a traitor and must be killed!" Ursa replied.

"Could you at least let him stand trial?" Zukarena asked. Ursa thought about it for a second.

"Very well," Ursa answered. "However, you are paying for his wound and I promise you the judge will be fair." Zukarena sighed in relief knowing his friend will be spared- for now.

Zukarena ran over to his friend who has been whipped two extra times during the conversation. Mushu had lost consciousness by now. Zukarena checks Mushu's whip marks. The firewhip has burned through his clothes at the spots he was hit at.

"Zukarena carry him to the local prison, and that's an order." Ursa commanded.

Zukarena puts Mushu's left arm around his right shoulder. He made his way to the North Chung Ling Police Department. Local police followed him to make sure the order was obeyed.

Ursa felt troubled too. She watched her guards lying on the ground badly hurt by Mushu's blows. Although they were most likely alive, they could be in serious pain for weeks.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be out soon. We will see the effects of the fight in the next Chapter. I hope you review my story so I can see how well I'm doing. **


End file.
